vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Firebrand
Summary Firebrand is the main protagonist of the Gargoyle's Quest series, which is linked to the Ghosts 'n Goblins series. Due to his accomplishments and his constant protection over the Demon Village, he is considered an elite warrior among his siblings and the anti-hero counterpart to Arthur. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Firebrand, Red Arremer, The "Red Blaze", Crimson Flame Origin: Ghosts 'n Goblins Gender: Male Age: Over a millennium (Was roaming the Demon Realm Makai since prehistoric times) Classification: Demon Gargoyle, Elite warrior of the Devil King Astaroth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation enhanced by Magic, Surface Scaling (Can cling to walls), Homing Attack via Homing Fire, Astral Projection (Can cause his soul to exit his body), True Flight, Summoning (Can summon another Red Arremer/an Imp/monsters to assist him in battle), Healing (via Essnce of the Soul Stream, Herb and Ginseng), Teleportation (via Mercury and Sulfer), Resurrection (via Elixer), Darkness Manipulation (via Shadow spell), Time Stop (via Astral Projection and Hold spell), Death Manipulation (Can kill most enemies and bosses via Death spell), Transmutation (Can turn his opponent into a monster via Makai Spell), Transformation via Crests Base, Energy Projection, Earth Manipulation Ground Gargoyle and Shock spell, Air Manipulation Aerial Gargoyle, Water Manipulation, Able to swim underwater via Type 1 Self-Sustenance Tidal Gargoyle, Time Manipulation, which allows him to return to his prime state where his skin was harder and his breath was more powerful and Time Travel Legendary Gargoyle, All the prior abilities, plus the ability to charge his fire attack Ultimate Gargoyle Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Set the whole of Makai on fire and dissolved Breager's black light. Fought and destroyed Phalanx when he was harnessing the power of the Crest of Infinity and his death generated 145.65 petatons. After becoming Ultimate Gargoyle with the Crest of Infinity, he defeated the powerful Dark Demon, after that he disposed of all the crests because he realized that his true power did not derive from them) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Mach 26,364.07. Can fly across continents at these speeds and traveled from the Demon Realm to the Human Realm, which are not that distant from each other) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Took hits Ultimate Phalanx and the Dark Demon hidden on earth) Stamina: Extremely high (Only showed to be tired after being gravely wounded in a battle with the demon Somulo) Range: Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with projectiles. Standard Equipment: All the six Crests as the Crest of Infinity during Demon's Crest, Tekko-Kagi, Essence of the Soul Stream, Special Potions, Talismans, his armor in earlier life Intelligence: As an elite warrior, he is far more intelligent and far more skilled in battle than the average Red Arremer. Weaknesses: Is weak to water without the Crest of Water, cannot fly as Ground Gargoyle, cannot cling to walls as he normally can as Aerial Gargoyle and is not skilled on dry land as Tidal Gargoyle. None notable as Ultimate Gargoyle. Feats: Respect thread Gallery File:Earth Firebrand.png|Ground Gargoyle. File:Air Firebrand.png|Aerial Gargoyle. File:Water Firebrand.png|Tidal Gargoyle. File:Legendary Firebrand.png|Legendary Gargoyle. File:Firebrand_mvcicostumes18.png|Ultimate Gargoyle. File:1466406480742.jpg|All the forms. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Capcom Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Warriors Category:Fire Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Time Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Claw Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 6 Category:Video Game Characters